Lonely Days And Crooked Smiles
by Consuming
Summary: All of Rayne's friends and family had died off, except for her only sister, Rose. When Rose suddenly goes missing, Rayne goes on a desperate search for her sister, when she is unexpectedly joined by Nero. She wont get distracted by him...will she? NeroxOC
1. Chapter 1

My black hightop converse thudded against the charcoal streets of Fortuna, the sinister light of the full moon guiding me. Images of my sister, Rose flashed through my mind for what must be the fiftieth time this evening. She's the reason I'm still here. Still living. Still breathing. I would do anything to see her face again even if it meant dragging my arse around this shitty excuse for a town.

Its been a full month since I've seen her, but no matter how many times I try to convince myself to just give up, I find myself mourning over her again. And to think I Could have stopped all this...

People rushed passed me in a haze as suspicious figures leaned against walls in alleyways to either sides of me, glowing eyes burring holes into me. Its ridiculous how oblivious these people are. I turned my head to the right slightly to see some genius couple going to go have a make-out session in an alleyway. I hope they get eaten.

My hazel eyes finally fell upon my destination as I neared Credo's office. My black hair shifted in the slight breeze, soon returning to its comfortable spot, at my waist. I absolutely despised this man, but if he has any info that can help me find my sister, I might as well consider him a friend.

I tugged open the rusty doors, and as expected, Credo was at his desk working on God knows what.

"Eh…you wanted to see me right?" I murmured, taking a seat in one of his ugly red chairs in front of his large desk, awaiting his reply.

He lifted his eyes from the limitless amount of paperwork he was doing, to me. "Yes, I did. You've been informed about the holiness's assassination correct?"

To avoid looking like a total dumbass, I nodded my head in agreement. Does he really think I keep up with that crap? As if he read my mind, Credo intensly glared at me. I bet he spits on puppies...

"Alright, well your mission is to track down Dante Sparda."

My breath was immediately caught in my throat. That name..it sounded so…familiar...but…from where…and…how?

I leaned forward in my seat, my tight Gir T shirt hugging my torso. I opened my mouth, then shut it. Opened it, then shut it head gave a harsh throb as I slipped into my memories.

_Rose flashed me a cocky grin, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief as the silver haired man's eyes narrowed, passing my sister a bundle of money._

"_See? Easy!" Her words slurred from all the alcohol she had ingested. She swayed lightly in her velvet seat, then asked the bartender for another drink. I personally thought she couldn't handle anymore. __She and the silver haired man had been having a contest on who could drink the most without passing out, puking, or losing their mind period. Wager, five grand._

_The man wiped the (gross) vomit from his bottom lip and glared at my sister. "No human could handle that much…" He murmured, his cerulean eyes still buried in my sisters._

_She tossed her scarlet hair behind her pale neck. "Awh…was it that obvious?" She giggled, "And don't try to make me the bad guy, it's pretty damn obvious yerr not human either." She hiccupped, slumping back into her chair._

"_Come on Rose, we really should leave." I whispered in her ear, eyeing the man in beside us. His red and black leather jacket stood out like a sore thumb._

_She ignored me, her attention still on the man, "Whats wrong? Ish Dante Sparda saaad cause he just got beat by a 17 teen year old girl?" She smirked. The bartender gave her a suspicious look, and she quickly added "Err…I mean 21." She flashed the bartender a nervous smile, who shrugged it off and walked away._

_I felt a rough hand on my shoulder, and was met by a large sword, which stabbed me in the back. _

_Rose's blood curtailing scream filled my ears as I hit the ground._

I blinked twice, ugh, a migrane was definetly on its way. "…Dante…" I was silent for a few seconds, then continued. "I-I I'll do it…"

Credo gave me a funny look, "…Good… Nero Angelou will assist you. I've already informed him about this mission, so you two should head out tomorrow morning. Here." He slid me a picture with this so called 'Nero' guy on it.

I glanced at the picture, then at Credo, then at the picture, then at Credo again. Great. I get to work with a circus freak, yippee ki yay. "Rose…is there any chance that Rose might be with this Dante guy?" I mumbled lifelessly, mentally crossing my fingers.

Credo flashed me one of those what-the-hell looks and propped his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers. "People have claimed to see him with a red-headed companion, but I won't make any promises to you that, that is positively Rose."

"Good enough for me…" I mumbled, standing and heading for the door.


	2. Helpless

**Consuming: YAY. Well, hopefully this chappy ish a wee bit longer, my mom kinda rushed me cause we gots to go to this place and...**

**Audience:...**

**Consuming: Bro...thats just....rude...**

**No I dont own Devil may cry bla bla bla...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I trudged out of Credos office, looking solemly at stars. How did this happen? How could my life become so…miserable in less than five seconds? Every morning I keep thinking Rose will would just leap out of the closet and tackle me, brushing her scarlet bangs out of her eyes, boasting about how she 'got me good.' Then we would just laugh and pretend this never happened.

But it did.

And I despise myself for it.

Rose is gone now. And as much as I hate to admit it, she'll probably never come back.

I fought the thoughts out of my head, and stalked into an alleyway, away from the citizens eyes, then leaped onto the nearest building. Latching onto the edge of a building with one hand, I hauled myself up, standing upright on the edge of the ceiling. I watched the citizens of Fortuna below me, particularly two girls. They giggled and joked…laughed and smiled…

Oh how I wish I could do that. To have someone make me smile, to have someone to rely on…

A harsh punch in the face smacked me out of my thoughts.

I was sent flying across the ceiling, landing painfully on my back.

"Nngh…" I moaned, steadying myself as I stood on my feet. I sighed in frustration as a large group of demons stood before me, the sickly pink skin twisting with their every move. Their arms stuck out abnormally from belly, their legs…well they just looked to wrong to explain. I unsheathed my large sword (one of the billion items on my list of 'objects that make me feel even shorter'), dashing towards the disgusting creatures.

My sword which shone a sleek silver a good five seconds ago, was now tainted red as I slashed my way through one of the demons. It screeched and shriveled to the ground beside me as I dashed towards another demon, kicking it square in the face. It landed belly-first, with my foot keeping its face collided with the ground. With a final crunch, I crushed his skull, black dust engulfing him as he disintegrated into the ground. One of the demons leaped high above me, his right arm twisting into some kind of sickly sword of muscle, (ew) pointing the tip down at me.

I skidded to the right, just before the impact of his attack, and slightly pulled back my sword, before rushing to stab him in the back.

I was caught off guard when it melted into the ground, just before I stabbed him, and suddenly appeared underneath me, harshly kicking my jaw upward. I was once again sent flying into the sky, only this time I crashed through one of the apartment windows beside the building my battle was.

I swore under my breath, grabbing the violet hilt of my sword, steading myself on it as I arised onto my feet.

A low growl escaped my throat as the demon climbed up and into the window, laughing in its sick, disturbing way.

Suddenly, a bullet brisked past my ear, landing itself in the demons head. I flinched as I raised my hand to my stinging ear, I pulled my hand back only to see it was tainted with a liquid blue substance. Holy Water. It fell to the ground, unmoving, then shriveled into black dust that disappeared into the ground.

A Silver Revolver rested on my shoulder, strong pale hands holding it in place. I followed the hand to the owner, who had abnormally white hair. He looked familiar…ah yes…that 'Nero' guy.

He pulled his threatening gun back, placing it in its holsters. "You know your gonna have to pay for that." His boyish voice stated pointedly.

"Psh, you know you need to work on your ai-" My legs suddenly gave out under me, my eyes feeling abnormally heavy. My vision blurred as my eyes slowly drooped close.

_My vision was a nothing more than a red haze as the man who had attacked me walked over to Dante, a huge grin on his face._

"_Well, that poisen makes everything easier!" The man stated, flashing Dante a smile. His silver eyes sparkling as if he had as if he had done no wrong. Screams filled the bar as people frantically moved to escape the bar. The bartender lay under the desk, her hands covering her fragile head._

_Both men turned to Rose, who had a terrified expression on her gorgeous face. "W-What the hell did you do to her!" Her voice was nothing less than a scream as the men closed in on her. Her long beautiful legs seemed to slightly give out on her, for she was nearly on her knees. She ran her hands through her long scarlet hair, watching me with an unfamiliar terrified expression._

"_Calm down… we wont hurt you…" Dante reasoned soothingly, but my sisters expression remained panicked. He took a step toward her, and she in response took an uneasy step back._

"_Were actually here to help…" Added the other man._

_I could feel the life slowly drain out of me as both men grabbed either side of my sister's arms. She resisted against their firm grasp, but failed. Black, mascara stained tears feel down her pale cheeks, as she was helplessly taken away._

"_Onward to Cavern Forest!" The black haired man chanted, leading them out of the bar._

_Rose! I screamed over and over in my mind, but the words wouldn't dare touch my lips. Fight back you idiot! Fight back!_

_My body remained motionless, for all I could do, was watch her be taken away._

I snapped back into reality, hot tears streaming down my face. I was in the Nero's arms, a worried expression etched into his face. My heart thudded heavily against my rib cage, Nero could surely hear it.

"Are you okay?" He firmly asked, his eyes burring into mine. His strong tear soaked palms held my cheeks.

"T-They…they have R-R-Rose… T-They took her to Cavern F-Forest…" The utter memory brought a new fountain of tears to my cheeks.

His eyes remained firm, "Who?"

Struggling to speak through my sobbs, I told him what I could, "D-ante…"

"Cavern…Forest…" His eyes dazed into another world, before firmly grasping my wrist, leading me out of his apartment.

* * *

**Consuming: REVIEW OR I'LL EAT YOU.**


	3. The Truth

**Consuming: Ugh! This. Took. Forever! Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it! ^^**

**___________________________________________________**

Nero kicked away more annoying branches. I quickly shuffled behind him, before the heavy fog would close the gap between us.

We've been wandering in this mist filled forest for what seemed like hours, yet I refused to lose hope, Rose is here…I can feel it…

We shoved through more stubborn vines, only to find ourselves at an intersection. Three rugged paths jutted out in different directions, all seemed peacefully silent, except for one.

The sound of Rose's sweet voice seemed to come from the path, farthest to the left. "D-Do you hear that?" I glanced at Nero with eyes as large as saucer pans. He raised an eyebrow at me, which I ignored.

"Rayne…are you sure this is the right-" I cut him off , following the twisting path as I lead a curious Nero, my dampened hair sticking to my forehead. The loft lullaby proving it trustworthy.

Mist covered trees rushed past me in a haze as I unconsiously quickened my speed, my crazed thoughts leading the way. I stumbled, and fell, but keep getting up on my feet, obeying the thoughts screaming in my head. Think I'm insane? Join the club…

Finally, I entered a clearing, a large fountian in the center. Its crystal clear water sparkling oblivious to the lack of sun.

But what really caught my attention, was the gorgeous young woman, kneeling in front of the fountain. Her long scarlet hair falling over her shoulders, her plain white dress hugging her every curve.

Rose…

My mind raced as I stumbled towards her. A violent battle in my mind on whether this was really her or not. She remained still, eyeing the fountain that oh so interested her.

Oblivious to the fact the Nero was long missing by now, I continued to stumble towards her.

Closer…

Closer..

Just as my hand was about to land on her shoulder, she turned to me, her emerald eyes, large and beautiful.

Her eyebrows lifted as her lips twisted into a crooked smile, white, long wings suddenly exploding from her back. The force knocked me back a few feet, landing hard on my back, eyeing my sister with a terrified expression.

"R-Rose…"

Her wings flapped and her feet lifted a few inches from the ground, preparing to take off.

"R-Rose! Rose no!" I hurried to my feet, stumbling as I chased after her. "Rose please don't!" Tears threatened to pour as she lifted higher into the sky.

My heart swelled as I neared her, and leaped into the air, reaching my hand to grab her foot.

But she lifted out of my reach. Missing by barely an inch, I fell backwards once again, tears slowly burning my cheeks.

Her beautiful small lips still held the same beautiful crooked smile as she eyed me, and only me.

Beautiful gold glitter sparkled at her toes, which disintergrated as the gritter moved higher, engulfing her legs and torso. I watched in utter misery as the rest of the glitter engulfed her, her small lips, still smiling.

--

I thrashed my way through the forest, sobbing violently, not having a care in the world where I ended up

I leaned heavily on a tree, screaming and punching deep holes into the poor thing. Its vines stretched and popped, the tree threatning to topple over.

My knuckles were covered in crimson blood as I slumped to the ground, my head resting between my legs.

"Hey…are you okay…?" A low, familiar voice rang in my ears. It could only belong to one person, the one I despised.

I glanced up with hate-filled eyes to see pale blue eyes looking into my golden ones.

Dante…

A growl growl escaped my throat as I pounced on him, knocking him back onto the dirt.

I grabbed his collar and jerked him upward, pulling back my threatning fist. "What did. You do. To Rose!?"

He laughed aloud, a stupid grin crossing his features. His nonchalant attitude made me want to drive his pretty face into the ground.

Suddenly, he kicked me in the torso, knocking me into the branches of a tree. "Heh…if you only knew…"

My vision blurred, as my eyes slowly drooping closed.

--

The sound of boots heavily thudding awoke me from my dreamless slumber. My eyes fluttered open to see firm pale arms holding me against a warm chest. "Do me a favor and never do that again." Nero's boyish voice stated, irritation quite evident in his tone.

I squirmed out of his arms, stumbling as I stedied myself on my feet, "I can handle myself." I murmured under my breath. The large bruise Dante left on my torso screamed in protest, which I merely ignored.

He raised his left brow, eyeing me as we walked, "You have a funny way of showing it."

My eyes narrowed into slits, and decided to change the subject, "Where are we going anyway?"

He ignored my question, stalking ahead of me. Removing Red queen, he sliced through a few more branches, revealing a busy city before us. His large hand grasped mine, leading me onto the streets.

The moon made it evident that it was once again night.

He lead me down a busy street, striding his way around the countless amounts of people.

Nero lead me through the doors of what looked like a apartment building, but the red hazed light, and the lack of comfort proved wrong. He lead me across the small red-hazed room, and up to one of the threatning body guards, his face being completely blank.

The threatning body guard, flashed Nero a picture, and in response,Nero whispered a demonic code. The guard steped aside, revealing a large black door behind him.

Nero tugged on my arm, opening the large door. Heavy rock music immedietly blared into my eardrums as he lead me into the crowds of what looked like humans, but their sharpened teeth and claws proved them to be in fact demons.

My eyes bugged as a human's screams a thrashed came from a large bag, a large crowd of demons feasting on him.

Neros arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me away from the sight, and towards a large door, where another guard stood.

"I need to see Simon." He stated in the most buisness like voice I've ever heard. I would have burst out laughing right now if I wasn't scared shitless.

"Yeah. You and everyone else." The guard muttered. Nero looked as if he were about to stangle the man when a teenager with golden hair emerged from the door.

"Nero…?" His skaterish voice questioned, eyeing him. The teen gave the guard a nod, who stepped aside, allowing us in.

Nero pulled me into the small room, where the teen stalked to his desk, kicking his feet up. "What can I do for ya?"

Nero took a seat in the large couch in front of his desk, A serious look in his eye. "I'm sure you remember Dante…right?" The teen only nodded, and Nero continued, "Well, he has Rayne's sister."

The teens blond brows knitted together questioningly, "Eh…and why should that interest me…?"

"Because Rose in an angel…"

My eyes nearly bugged out of my sockets, eyeing Nero like he had two heads. "Aha…no she's not. She's a demon. De-mon."

Nero turned his attention to me, the same serious look on his features, "How many demons do you know make pretty golden sparkles when they exit?" When I didn't respond he continued, "That's what I thought."

The teen looked back at Nero, running a pale hand through his spikey hair, "Hm…Dante…with an angel…humph, that's a tuffy you've got there…maybe…" He was silent for a moment, "maybe…he wanted to prevent her from crossing over to hell…I don't see any other reason why…"

My mouth hung open, staring at the teen with a shocked expression, "That…doesn't make any sence…why would he want to save her? He…he doesn't even know her!"

The teen raised his hands in defense, closing his emerald eyes. "Beats me. But from what I'm hearing, stuff doesn't sound so good for your sis." He finally opened his eyes, standing from his desk, "Now out, out, out, I've got stuff to do."

My mouth still hung open as Nero pulled my up from the couch.

It all made sence now.

Someone wants my sister in hell…

**Consuming: Alright! Now that you read this chappy, pweas review. 'Cause I'll need at least 5 reviews to post thr next chappy ^^**

**Adios! –bows and walks away-**


End file.
